New Beginnings
by AustinPamaj
Summary: I suck at summaries. Austin is an average fifteen year old guy, not much special about him, until his mom sends him to a new camp, where he meets some very… interesting people. Trying to keep it T rated but who knows.


A/N: Oh hi there. Thanks for looking at my story :D. I hope you enjoy, please give any criticisms you may have, I know I need them.

* * *

Austin

Waking up is not a glorious affair for me, especially when it's my half-brother Joseph waking me up.

_Slam!_

Joseph's pillow flew into my face, causing my face more pain than a pillow should.

"My god, Joseph, what do you do, stuff your pillow with rocks?" I exclaim, chucking his pillow back at him.

The feather filled projectile connected with his stomach, driving the wind out of him. He doubled over and wheezed.

"Just wake up dude, Mom looks like shes about to kill something."

"Ugh." I groan, heaving myself out of my nice, warm, comfortable bed. "One of these days I'm going to sleep past nine am."

Joseph smirked. "Yeah, good luck with that."

I stalked over to the drawer that Joseph and I shared and pulled out clothes without even bothering too look. The room we shared was small, to say the least. It had barely enough room to hold the bunk bed (bottom bunk was mine), the drawers that held our clothes, and tiny desk.

When I was finished dressing I actually looked at the clothes I had put on. Most of my clothes were basically the same, usually a dark colored t-shirt and comfortable jeans. Today was a purple shirt and black jeans that fit almost perfectly, which was a rarity for me since my clothes seemed to be either too small or too big no matter what.

As I walked over too the door that led to the rest of our apartment, Joseph called to me.

"Hey, Austin?" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah," I said, glancing over my shoulder.

"Mom said something about... about your dad."

When he said that I froze.

My dad had left before I was even born, leaving my mom to raise me by herself. Thankfully, she found Kyle, my stepfather and was able to care for me properly. There were no signs of him anywhere throughout the apartment, no sign that I was anyones son but my mother and Kyle. So naturally when people saw me, with brown hair and brown eyes, with my parents, who both had blond hair and neither with brown eyes, they were confused, and I always explained to them, that no, I wasn't adopted.

All that went through my head when Joseph told me that.

"Thanks." I said quietly, turning back to the door.

Silently, I close the door behind me and walked into the dining room, where my mother was sitting with Kyle, drinking coffee.

"Morning Mom, Kyle." I said in my normal fashion, and reached to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Austin you know I don't like you drinking coffee." Mom said.

"Yeah, but you let me do it anyway." I said, smirking.

But she didn't smile back.

"Austin sit down please." she said in a serious tone.

I sat down, taking a long drink from my coffee.

"Austin, you know I love you right?"

At that I almost choked. My mom was almost _never_ gushy or emotional, being ex-SWAT team.

"Yeah Mom, 'course." I told her casually. I noticed her reach for Kyle's hand and give it a squeeze, and I felt a pang of longing. Would anyone ever love me like that?

She took a deep breath then said words I never thought she would say.

"I have to send you away."

Of course, I took the news calmly and rationally.

"WHAT?" I screamed, spilling my coffee over the table. "You said you'd never let go of me! What did I do? Was it the cheese? I told you I didn't _try_ to hurt him!"

"AUSTIN!" she yelled, "Just calm down a second, okay?"

When I was settled down again she continued.

"I'm sending you too a camp, maybe just during the summer, maybe year round, I'm not sure. And before you say anything, I would trust the people there with your life. They know how to deal with... your type of problems."

My type of problems.

"You mean-"

"Yes. I expect you to go there _without argument_. Your father wanted you to go, and so do I."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, the way I do whenever I get stressed.

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" I ask her finally.

"No, sweetheart. I love you and this is the best I can do for you."

And that was that. I was going to go to some strange camp with strange people who had problems like I did.

"Go pack some things. Not much, just your phone, some clothes, and personal items."

Personal items? I had none. I was a pretty simple guy, if I had a good book and somewhere to sleep I would be pretty much set. I had no girlfriend. I mean, what girl would want a guy like me? I was at the bottom of the "hottness" meter, a perfect donut hole. Or at least that's the impression I got from my failed attempts at talking to girls.

I stomped into the bathroom. The bathroom was a peaceful place for me, somewhere where I could be by myself and think. I looked into the mirror and saw what I always saw, my average brown hair nearly covered my equally average brown eyes. My skin was tan from running in the sun, one of my other favorite pastimes.

Groaning, I splashed cold water on my face, like I would wake up and this would all be a dream. As I walked out of the bathroom again, I saw Joseph coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey man, what happened? I heard yelling." he asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Nothing." I responded numbly.

"I know you're lying Austin." he said.

"Just don't ask Joseph, please."

His eyes softened. "All right."

The moments after that were strange, to put it modestly.

I thought Joseph was going to go to the kitchen and get breakfast, but instead he stood there with a strange look in his eyes. Then, he leaned in and kissed me.

Yeah.

Immediately I pushed him away.

"Dude!" I said, my voice a harsh whisper as not to alert our parents.

The look in his eyes was one of complete misery.

"I'm sorry Austin." he nearly cried. "I know we're half-brothers and we're both guys, but I love you."

I held my head in my hands.

_This isn't happening._ I thought to myself.

"Look Joseph, it's your deal if you're gay, but I don't roll that way, I'm sorry."

He nodded sadly.

"I know. I just had to do that once."

And at that I practically ran to my bed and flung myself on it, wishing that I could stay there until I died.

* * *

A/N: Wow that really didn't go where I expected. I just sort of started writing and went with the flow of brain-thoughts. I seriously had no idea when I started writing this he would have a gay brother. Oh well. If you don't like it, don't read it. Since whoever is reading this still clearly enjoyed it to some degree, thank you random person I don't know. It means a lot that you actually suffered through, I mean read my story, however random and weird it may be. Please leave your thoughts, I would greatly appreciate it. :D


End file.
